


Tasuku Fic Request Dump

by traptrixnepenthes



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: M/M, the last one's got some dragon slaying in it. there's blood. watch out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traptrixnepenthes/pseuds/traptrixnepenthes
Summary: it's exactly what it says on the tin! i was taking some quick tasuku fic requests on twitter, and that's how i found out that the world at large is as hungry for more tasubrave content as i am. there is one odd-one-out kyotas ficlet in here, though, and they're all too short for me to want to post them one at a timein order, i present: kyoya and tasuku play chess together, brave discovers the concept of modern gyms, brave tries to convince tasuku to get a pet, brave's dungeon world team tries to teach tasuku magic, and tasuku gets mistaken for brave and expected to slay a dragon. enjoy!





	Tasuku Fic Request Dump

Tasuku didn't know why he'd thought challenging Kyoya to any kind of game was a good idea. If you excluded their cards, which Tasuku had already lost to Kyoya twice at in more momentous circumstances than this, then it was hard to even come up with another game that Tasuku even knew the full rules of. Unfortunately, that meant they'd settled with...

"Check."

Tasuku moved his bishop to take the piece that was threatening his king, knowing full well that next turn would have Kyoya taking that piece in turn. "You know you have a huge advantage here, but you just keep drawing it out."

"I'm not drawing it out. It's...interesting, seeing how you play." Kyoya moved his rook to take Tasuku's bishop, and that mercifully put it in position to be taken by Tasuku's king.

"That doesn't sound like a compliment. Or sincere, at all."

"I'm always sincere with you, of course." Kyoya moved his king, even though it wasn't being threatened. They played a few turns silently, Tasuku keeping an eye on the weird ways he was moving his king while cleverly evading Tasuku's pieces, until it was just a single space away from Tasuku's.

Kyoya moved it that final space, standing it side by side with Tasuku's. "Check."

"...Isn't that checkmate for me?"

"I suppose it could be," Kyoya said with an irritatingly self-satisfied smile on his lips, "but can you fault me for wanting to be right next to you?"

Tasuku flicked Kyoya's king off the table.

 

◇　　　　　◇　　　　　◇

 

Part of the problem in developing a "close connection" with someone from another world was honestly less in the long distance part--they both trusted enough that even with a lack of consistent communication between worlds, there wasn't an issue there--and more in just culture shock. For instance, the first time Tasuku had visited Dungeon World for the first time and stayed with Brave for two weeks, he'd had to learn more about medieval plumbing than he particularly wanted to, and how much magic was just an integral part of life there.

Brave visiting Earth was much more common--a mercenary-called-hero got more days off than a cop--and while he took to Earth's technology much more easily, there were still lots of things he didn't know. The modern world that was so familiar to Tasuku was just as magical as Dungeon World in Brave's eyes, and sometimes, Tasuku wished he could see it that way too.

Now was not one of those times.

Takihara had made a sincere and honest mistake, and Tasuku couldn't begrudge him for it, but introducing Brave to the concept of a gym had turned into something of nightmare. Not least because, as he'd had the misfortune to discover, Brave was way more fit than he was.

"Why do you want to go to one? What you were doing back in your own world seems to have been perfectly good for you already."

"I mean, sure, yeah! But just swinging a sword around and hiking around with all my armor and gear isn't nearly as glamorous as what you've been hiding from me, you traitor." Brave's voice was accusatory, but his eyes were glittering so happily it couldn't have been anything but a joke. "Have you been in one? Is it intense? How bad is it? Come on, give me the details!"

"I...I'm sure it can't be worse than just holding a sword."

Brave rolled his eyes and held his sword up to Tasuku, still sheathed. "Wanna find out?"

Tasuku eyed him for a moment, and especially that grin that made it seem like Brave was about to drop the punchline to a joke. He took the sword by the handle, and Brave released the flat of the blade--and the tip promptly fell to the floor with a smack, Tasuku struggling to heft it with one hand the same way that Brave did.

Brave just laughed and took it back from him, and even as embarrassing as it was to not have the same arm strength as someone who was supposed to be him from another dimension, Tasuku couldn't help seeing that bright smile and wondering if his own looked that full of happiness. Or that cute. "Maybe the next time you come visit you should try training with Tsurugi! I think he'd like to work with you a lot more than me. You're calm, polite, not liable to pick fights with him..."

"I'm fine, thanks. I guess that explains why you're so...you."

"So amazing? So cool? So heroic?"

"Yes, all of those things." Tasuku smiled at Brave, the prideful swordsman from another world that he'd ended up falling head over heels for. "You are my hero, after all."

 

◇　　　　　◇　　　　　◇

 

"The truth is I've always wanted a pet! But back in my world, even if the things closest to what you call dogs weren't violent murderous monsters that wear armor, I still wouldn't be able to take care of one since I'm always on the go. But you're always staying right in one place, so it'll work out just fine, right?"

Brave had his hands pressed up against the glass separating him from whatever small birds he was looking at--Tasuku was standing a few feet away, mentally calculating how much it'd cost to let Brave do more than just window shop. Did he even make enough to support himself and Jack along with a pet of some sort? Buying fresh fish for Jack was a really costly expenditure in the first place, and--

"Hey, are you listening? Look at these!" Now he'd moved on to the reptiles and amphibians, giving a frog stuck to the glass a run for its money with how close his face was to it. "These are so cool! I never even would've thought of trying to take care of something like this instead of eating it!"

Choosing to ignore that comment entirely, and hoping none of the employees heard it either, Tasuku said, "You can get one and help me pick out supplies for it, but on one condition."

"Yeah?"

"You have to be sure Jack won't eat it." Brave suddenly spun in place, looking absolutely horrified for a few moments before frowning at Tasuku. "...You're joking, right?"

"Am I?"

Brave sighed, and stared longingly at the frog he'd been staring at. "Not getting one today then, huh..."

 

◇　　　　　◇　　　　　◇

 

At this point, Tasuku had already gotten drilled on every single detail he could possibly need to know about how magic functioned in Dungeon World--the alternate Stella seemed even more impressive than the one he was familiar with. He just needed to take a deep breath, focus on the concept of wind, feel the soft breeze against his skin, amplify it into something bigger, and--

"...Nothing's happening. Are you sure you're doing it how Stella told you to?" Brave was sitting cross-legged on a stool, and Tasuku sort of hoped he'd fall off.

"Maybe my original hypothesis was correct. Perhaps since he's from another world, he just lacks the circuit entirely?"

"If he was chosen by a god, then they should've had the presence of mind to fix that, right?" The Takihara of this world was sitting on a chair normally. "That was what happened in my case, at least."

Tasuku just sighed and found his own seat, flopping into it tiredly. He'd already put as much effort into this whole learning-magic thing as he could, and from what he could tell, none of it had worked. It sounded plausible enough--since he was the child of destiny foretold by the heavens, shouldn't there be something there?--but in practice, it was just useless.

"Maybe...the circumstances are just wrong? Those dragons said he was chosen by the stars, after all." Brave leaned forward precariously, almost falling off his stool. "Maybe he'll move the stars!"

"The day I see a mage strong enough to move the stars is the day I retire." Stella just sniffed and looked him over again. "Waiting til nighttime isn't that big of a deal, though. With another pair of hands, we can finish up early today."

And so they did--Tasuku helping with chores until it was dark, and all four of them went outside into the cool night air. The stars were so clear out here, away from the light and pollution of the modern world, and Tasuku really did feel as if he could just reach out and pull them out of the sky. So he closed his eyes, making one last final effort--if Brave thought he could move the stars, then that's exactly what he would do. He focused on them, both the concept of them and the physical composition he'd learned in school, and his thoughts caught between moving them and impressing Brave, he heard a soft gasp.

"He's--I can't believe it!"

Tasuku opened his eyes and turned to Stella, who was staring up in amazement, whereas Brave just looked embarrassed and Takihara amused. "Huh?"

"You--you, um, you did it. You moved the stars." Brave pointed up at the sky, but the stars were unfamiliar enough that Tasuku couldn't see any difference. "Right there. See?"

"Uh, no."

"...What were you thinking about while trying to do that?"

"Um. You."

Takihara just laughed, his amused look turning into a full-on grin. "That explains the new heart-shaped constellation in our sky, then."

 

◇　　　　　◇　　　　　◇

 

As it turned out, his actual name was not the correct answer to give when desperate villagers wanted to know if he was Dungeon World's legendary hero or not. The answer, "No, I'm Tasuku," confused them for all of a few moments before they were grabbing at his hands pleadingly, begging him to slay the dragon that lived in the forest nearby and would fly off with their livestock if it didn't just bloodily chow down in the fields. It was at this moment that Tasuku realized that both he and Brave had a problem, and that problem was a completely inability to say no to someone in need, no matter how unprepared either of them were for the matter at hand.

Which is how, with minimal complaining on his own end, Tasuku had gotten himself shuffled to the edge of a deep and dark forest with provisions given to him by those same villagers, and even as he told himself that this was a bad idea and he was just going to get himself killed trying to take on this dragon without a single weapon to his name, he started in, trying to follow directions to where the dragon was said to make its nest. It ended up taking more than a day--who knew being an adventurer took so much legwork?--and by the time Tasuku found the shallow cave where a massive green dragon slept, it was close to sundown.

He'd been supposed to meet up with Brave near this village for something, since Brave had needed to stop off somewhere else first to "pick something up" or whatever the excuse had been, and in the short time they'd been apart, Tasuku had been tasked with being a hero. If he lived through this, he was going to use it as an excuse to not visit Dungeon World again.

The dragon was asleep, which would've made things easy if Tasuku actually had a sword. He crept up on its den, carefully avoiding stepping on bones that hadn't quite been stripped of all their meat, when all of a sudden he heard a branch snap behind him, shattering his focus and leading him to step on and slip on some part of an animal's ribcage--

\--in a horrible domino effect that led to him crashing directly into the dragon's side. The impact was enough to rouse it, and it huffed groggily at him as it lifted its head, its sleep-heavy eyes trying to figure out what he was. Or maybe it was just wondering why a snack had stumbled right into its jaws. It had its gaze fixed on him and in that moment of distraction, a sword pierced through the back of its neck, and Tasuku skittered away before its blood could get on him.

"Hey, thanks for distracting it!" Brave stepped out from behind the dragon. "When I got there the villagers asked me why I'd already passed by before, so I'm lucky I caught up to you before you were dinner."

"Um--" Tasuku couldn't respond--his gaze was fixed on the dragon slowly bleeding out in front of him. It looked so, so much like Jack.

Brave glanced back at the dragon, put two and two together, and took Tasuku's hand gently, walking him back to the treeline. "Next time," he said softly, "wait for me."


End file.
